


Samezuka's Baby Project

by Ruritto



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, shota!rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2162592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sousuke finds something surprising in Rin's bunk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samezuka's Baby Project

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by twoframe's arts
> 
> Alternatively called "Shota!Rin" and "oh poor poor Sousuke"
> 
> Unbeta'd

Inspired by twoframe's arts

([1](https://twitter.com/002frame/status/500645798070067200/photo/1)) ([2](https://twitter.com/002frame/status/501271060960923648/photo/1)) ([3](https://twitter.com/002frame/status/501387039351140352/photo/1))

Alternatively called "Shota!Rin" and "oh poor poor Sousuke"

 

 

When Sousuke wakes up that morning, the only thing he notices off is that Rin’s bunk seems to be empty save for a pile of blankets. He is used to Rin going for runs early in the morning, and a quick look at the clock by his bedside tells him that Rin should already be in the showers, but he frowns at the fact that his friend didn’t wake him to tell him he is going out like usual.

That was their schedule after all, Rin would go for his run, try to get Sousuke to go with him, which Sousuke declines more often than not, and Sousuke would like in bed with his music to wait for Rin’s return so they could shower. Since Rin didn’t wake him that morning, Sousuke finds himself about to be late.

He grumbles to himself, making a note to find Rin and ask him why he didn’t wake Sousuke, and clambers down from his bunk.

It’s as he’s finally on the ground and stretching that he notices something weird. The pile of blankets on the bed were moving.

Sousuke stares at it wide eyed, and confused. For a moment, the thought that Rin brought a girl to their room comes to him, but it’s quickly dismissed cause it’s not only impossible to do so without him noticing, Rin was also too much of a romantic to try for a one night stand. His next thought is more exasperated and he wonders if it’s another kitten Rin has decided to take in. Yes, he has indeed discovered the family of kittens Rin keeps in the abandoned building. And he knows he has a soft heart for it but surely Rin wouldn’t hide one in their room, pets weren’t exactly allowed in the dorm after all.

That thought is dismissed as well because the pile is too big to be a kitten.

Sousuke takes a moment to steel himself for what could jump out of the blankets, before grabbing one end of it and pulling hard. He yelps as whatever is under it was pulled as well, apparently lighter than Sousuke thought it would be. Whatever it is is thrown at him, and Sousuke groans as he falls on his butt, a weight on his chest.

He certainly does not expect the sight that greets him as he looks down.

Familiar bright red hair on a much smaller body, practically swimming in the pajamas he knows Rin wears to sleep. The boy, because it was definitely a little boy, groaned, obviously not liking the way he’s been woken up.

Sousuke grips him around the waist, trying not to think about the way his hands span and go around that much smaller body now, and adjust him so he could see his face better.

“Rin,” he mutters, because there was absolutely no denying who this is.

The boy jerks up to look at him, confusion evident on his face, as he takes in the difference in sizes between them.

Rin pulls away slowly, kneeling between Sousuke’s legs, small hands gripping his shirt. He looks around their room in confusion, before blinking back up at Sousuke.

“Sou..suke?” he questions. The voice was one that has obviously not yet cracked with puberty. And Sousuke feels the instinctive need to worry and fuss over his friend start up at that small voice.

“Rin...just calm down…” he says a moment too late. Rin’s movements have apparently disturbed the clothes he wore which were barely clinging on to his significantly smaller body. The straps of his normally already loose tank top, which now reached his thighs, fall off his shoulders, and Sousuke thanks the length of it as Rin’s pajama pants choose that moment to slide off his hips.

They both stare down at the pieces of cloth and Rin’s body and their close proximity before, in sync, staring back at each other. Sousuke finds himself blushing on Rin’s behalf, while trying to hold in his laughter. Rin’s shocked face remained adorable as ever in any version of him.

Seeing his obvious amusement, Rin sends him a teary eyed glare before looking away, shoulders shaking as he grit his teeth.

“Oh shit,” Sousuke mutters, hand going to the side of Rin’s face to tilt it up to face him. Tears were gathering at the corners of red eyes, a blush spreading across Rin’s face and lower lips shaking to hold in his cries, “Rin, just calm down, I’m sure we can fix this..somehow…probably...”

The doubt in his voice apparently does not help the situation as Rin finally breaks, letting out a soft sob, that gets louder into an all out bawling.

The tears and sobbing panic him. Rin has always been the only one he tolerated this type of reaction from and it has technically been five years since he’s needed to deal with anyone’s tears. But the sobs make his heart clench and he tries to shush the small boy, one hand rubbing comfortingly against his arm while the other gently wipes away the tears.

“Sorry Rin, I won’t laugh anymore,” he says, “Shh, please don’t cry Rin,” is the pathetic plea, realizing Rin was actually a really loud crier when upset, and their dorms don’t exactly have thin walls.

His fears are realized as the door to their room slams open to admit none other than Mikoshiba Momotarou, with Nitori and some other of their swim team members.

“Senpai!” Mikoshiba exclaims worriedly, and Sousuke hangs his head as he and the rest of the group take in the situation.

The sudden horrified gasp from Nitori makes him look up, confused. Their faces have turned from worry to shock and horror and Sousuke takes a few quick seconds to imagine what they’re looking at.

Here he is sitting on the floor, with a child probably no older than 10 or 11, that looks exactly like Rin, half naked on his lap.

“Wait!” he yells, mind coming to the conclusion they all probably did, “It’s not what it looks like!”

“Senpai…” Mikoshiba mutters in a mix of shock, horror and disappointment, “I knew you like Rin-senpai but-”

“LIKE I SAID IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!”

He’s met with disbelieving stares and Sousuke groans, wondering how exactly he can explain and fix this.

The situation only worsens as Rin, embarrassed by the additional attention, buries his face against Sousuke's chest, continuing to cry there.


End file.
